


Pas De Deux

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ballet, M/M, Music, Piano, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: El attitude enrolló a Beck con su pierna derecha, y la eufonía definió una fricción de caderas al compás de su interpretación, como el pas de deux más complicado, el mas íntimo y eufórico.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Pas De Deux

* * *

Peter se quedó hasta tarde. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Tony agrietando sus oídos, con un sonido de "crack" trepando con indulgencia para escupir veneno directo al martillo.

Tenía una pierna sobre el suelo, presentía que su espalda, lustrosa bajo la enorme lámpara del techo empezaría a quemarse, no obstante, volvió a forzar la punta del pie todo lo que pudiera.

Por aquella irritabilidad palpable, no se dio cuenta que llevaba más de cinco minutos en la misma posición, así que zafó su equilibrio resoplando.

Estaba en el escenario, donde las gradas y los bancos eran ocupados únicamente por la iluminación de alabastro. Había estado allí innumerables veces, pero en ese momento, se sintió diminuto.

Probó estirarse con la otra pierna, sospechaba que quizá el ejercicio requiriera mayor esfuerzo o articulaciones mejores preparadas, pero ahora sentía que sus objetivos para estar allí, no era practicar, sino desaparecer un momento de la voz de Tony que lo perseguía.

Enhestó los dedos por encima de su cabeza, en punta como requería la naturaleza delicada del deporte y volvió a exhalar. Después se sostuvo sobre el vértice de sus dedos, ejecutando una parsimoniosa pirouette, virando en dirección oeste con paciente lentitud.

Abel Korzeniowski resonaba en el fondo de su cabeza, eclipsada impetuosamente por las palabras de Stark. Sintió la música abollar sus arterias, junto al río de sangre fría que contenía los reclamos de Tony.

Podía practicar en el salón donde Natasha les señalaba sus errores con voz disciplinada y serena, pero al final del día olía a sudor y estaba demasiado embarrado de cuerpos agitados.

Además, no tenía ganas de mirarse en el bestial espejo, que recubría dos muros completos sin discriminación, solo para contemplar lo que Tony consideraba como un obstáculo.

Suspiró. Era el quinto desde que salió ahí, mirando las zapatillas que no hace mucho MJ le regaló, eran sus favoritas, abrazaban sus pies moldeados a lo que la danza demandaba. Pero le gustaban así, violáceos en la textura desuniforme y casqueados, probándole que lo hacía por lo que amaba y saltaba en su corazón.

Luego, por propio ego comenzó a hacer elaborados y simultáneos fouettes, para jactarse de que era más que capaz de lo que Tony sabía. Le gustaba interpretar los movimientos no tan hacederos, para disfrutar por si mismo de la pericia adquirida a través de los años.

No sé dio cuenta de que compartía escena hasta siete palabras después.

— Oh, vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí

Era Quentin, encargado de las clases matutinas, las que no comprendían su horario de estudiante explotado. Lo había visto un par de veces, nada cercano, solo un señor saliendo del instituto y en algunas ocasiones cuando sus clases se alargaban.

— Oh, hola

— Hola, venía a...apagar la luces y cerrar todo

— Oh, si, yo...me iré en unos segundos, la profesora me prestó el lugar. Tengo llave, tranquilo — aclaró estirando los labios en una sonrisita.

— Ya veo — dijo ahora con algo que Peter definió como intriga, desviando los ojos hacia su bolso y la botella de agua — ¿Practicas hasta tarde?

— Si, bueno, no siempre, por hoy...me apetecía

— Wow, demasiado disciplinado, ¿Estarás en el siguiente recital?

Beck se adentró un poco más en el lugar, esquivando su figurilla que parecía de fantasía para moverse a la otra esquina y apagar las luces de los asientos más altos.

— Mmmm no, no realmente

— ¿Entonces en cuál? — las luces del fondo también se doblegaron, y Peter no supo si responder, Quentin se veía demasiado aterrizado sobre la costosa iluminación.

— De hecho en ninguno, estoy en patinaje artístico, iré a una competencia y...bueno, practicar esto me ayuda

Quentin inspeccionó las luces antes de responder, demorándose unas eternos segundos que Peter creyó haber sido olímpicamente ignorado, hasta que dijo:

— Oh, que lindo ¿Y ya elegiste la canción?

Ese maldito tema, ¿Se podía aborrecer a alguien con una pregunta? Le punzaba la cabeza del fastidio y lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le recordara esa cuestión.

Por cortesía, volvió a hablar.

— No, si, no lo sé en realidad

— ¿Estas indeciso?

"Oh, ojalá fuera eso" gruñó Peter para sus adentros. Cerrando los ojos y así no hacer estallar su ira contra el hombre equivocado.

— No. Quería interpretar "Dance for me Wallis" pero mi instructor dijo que no soy lo suficientemente — estaba elevando la voz, así que se contuvo resguardando la respiración antes de continuar — las palabras que usó fueron "Fuerte" y "Sensual" — proclamó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

— Vaya, debe tener razón

De acuerdo, ahora sí estaba enojado. Podría ser un Adonis, pero ¿Qué jodido derecho tenía a opinar sobre su vida artística?

— Ni siquiera me has visto patinar, ¿Cómo puedes decir que tiene razón?

Ahora no intentó retener el volumen de su voz, sino que por el contrario, quiso dejarle muy en claro que le molestaba.

Quentin lo miró, después se encogió de hombros.

— Yo no, pero él si, es tu instructor, conoce tu técnica mejor que nadie así que...

Peter bufó, no había hablado con el ni diez minutos y aquel desvergonzado pretendía conocerlo del todo.

— Oh Dios no — frunció los labios, haciendo una pausa antes de arguyar en su contra — de acuerdo ¿Si? Se que soy bajito y mis rasgos son demasiado "finos" pero puedo hacerlo, no siempre fui el cisne blanco así que creo que puedo interpretar cosas como Mariage d'amour o Dance for me Wallis

Quentin sonrió tras su puño cerrado, relamiéndose las vértices en los labios.

— Bien, muéstrame

La sorpresa de Peter bramó en su cuello echado hacia atrás y el síntoma de una protesta que nunca llegó a formarse en su boca.

— ¿Qué?

— Muéstrame, si puedes interpretarlo en ballet puedes hacerlo donde sea

El cerebro de Peter por un momento perdió la señal, digiriendo la petición en trozos pequeños y tardíos.

— Uhh... ¿Justo aquí? — balbuceó mirando en todas direcciones.

— Si, justo aquí, ahí hay un piano y creo que aún me se las notas

A Peter le costaba cada vez más entender que carajos sucedía y como librarse de ello, pero había oído rumores de que el profesor Beck era terco como una mula, así que sus esperanzas empezaron a fallecer una a una.

— Uhh...ah, oye no, yo no...no tengo nada preparado, enserio solo...era por la canción

— Improvisado, mejor aún, ¿Qué caso tiene ver tu potencial si todo ya ha sido planificado?

El cerebro de Peter dio un vuelco y luego un pánico escénico que no sentía desde que May, en las reuniones familiares le decía " _Párate ahí en medio Peter, enséñales a todos lo que has aprendido en las clases de ballet"_

La sonrisa de Quentin reptó hasta sus oídos y preñó ahí un zumbido demasiado molesto.

— No, no, yo... nunca lo he hecho frente a otra persona

— Por Dios, no me digas eso, te he visto en al menos tres presentaciones

— ¡Si pero estaba preparado!

— Oh vamos, solo estamos tu y yo, el maestro que con el que todas quieren tirar — Quentin comenzó a caminar hacia el piano, ubicado en el ala izquierda de la pista, con una potencial rapidez.

Su entrecejo se estrechó, cruzándose de brazos, todavía plantado en medio del escenario.

— Eso es egocéntrico

— ¿Lo ves? Todos tenemos defectos — comentó sentándose en el taburete.

Al ver que estaba entre la espada y la pared, el chico tomó aire, no era una prueba, podría hacerlo.

Así que como la salida se veía demasiado fantasiosa, caminó al centro, ahora más consiente de que estaba por hacerle un baile privado al profesor Quentin Beck en ropa ajustada.

Usualmente la vestimenta no era motivo de morbo, pero el contexto era el siguiente: Un chico de 19 años queda encerrado en el instituto de danza con el profesor más deseado del colegio, ahí, le demostrará cuanto puede abrir las piernas mientras trata de ser reconocido como alguien sensual.

Se recorrió al centro, encajando las uñas escondidas tras unos puños ansiosos.

Un súbito escalofrío lo aquejó al girarse y mirar por última vez a Quentin, así que trató de exhalar para deshacerse de la ansiedad, pero en sus pulmones algo se aferraba con una soga de hierro, y cuando elevó la barbilla y se concentró en los palcos y las gradas, razonando que no podía ver más allá de una fortaleza de humo blanco, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

Recorrió la punta un poco más y luego un poco menos en cambré, aleteando sobre una incomodidad cada segundo más precisa.

Se hinchó el pecho de falsa seguridad y volvió a exhalar, cerrando los ojos antes de que algo extraordinario comenzara a nacer.

Las primeras notas empezaron a bombear distorsionadas, pero con una fluidez que caminaba a sus oídos afinados tecla a tecla.

Al fondo le pareció percibir el zumbido del soundrack de Amelie, aún sabiendo que no podía ser verdad, y, en cuanto esas notas agraviadas salpicaron como una ola que se estrella serena, sus brazos empezaron a revolotear.

Terminó apuntando a la luz, y finalmente comenzó con un relevé que en filo, lo llevó a patear suavemente mientras giraba sobre su núcleo. Hizo tres piruetas y descansó en puntas al escuchar el fino allegretto de la música. Los bordes de sus pies surcaron los centímetros del suelo con pisadas efímeras y veloces atrapadas en el couro que tantos años le tomó perfeccionar, y se creyó emperador de las notas y los aldagios, como si fueran sus puntas las que se frotaban con cruel rapidez sobre las teclas y no los gruesos dedos de Beck.

Permitió que la música lo llenara, los huesos se volvieron trémulos, desplazándose con la melodía en el estómago, y no el improvisado compás de sus dígitos o sus piernas rígidas.

Empezó a beberse lo que Korzeniowski hacía escocer por dentro, lo que el retumbe de la sinfonía hacia vibrar, el instinto y la emoción combinados para perder el aliento en los fragmentos más graves, los más elegantes, los más angustiosos. Subiendo el ritmo, modulando el tono, como un proyectil embriagador y ponzoñoso, disparándose hasta lo más profundo, intrínseco, y subjetivo.

Extendió los brazos y volvió a contraerlos hacia su pecho, ondulando en las curvas de hombro, codo, muñeca y falanges, como un ave a punto de partir un vuelo. Después saltó, y se sintió ligero, mostrando presteza al agradable acompañamiento de la música que lo volvía una brisa susurrante y alegre para el pettit allegro.

Cesó de pensar, coordinando los pasos aprendidos y pulidos con la experiencia, al barítono que raspaba en las entrañas, que atinaba a resquebrajar el aire y la vitalidad de sus pulmones, para soltar la unción en movimientos etéreos, insuficientes como solo ellos lo empujaban a seguir bailando.

El sonido reptó por su piel similar a los ojos de Beck que rastreaban y memorizaban hasta el tenue meneo del tobillo o el dedo meñique. Se olvidó de como y porque lo hacía, mientras experimentaba consumirse bajo algún tipo de lidocaína, o una descarga de dos mil voltios que se estremecían hasta en su cabeza cuando el ímpetu y furor destellaban en luces negras y amarillas.

Peter optó por desenvolverse fuera del vacío rugiente del escenario, y en cambio, con diligencia, escapar a los ojos de Quentin cada que sus miradas coincidían, pronto, la pista era más pequeña y los chaine menos mareadores.

Los años y el esfuerzo dirigían sus músculos, y entonces el pas de bourrecée no era doloroso sino placentero, encomendado a menear sus pies en simultáneo.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de gritar, llorar y gruñir, detenerse y avanzar más. Un calor sofocante lo recorrió, de la forma en la que no debería gustarle, en la que los bailarines se ahogaban y aún así, pasaban su vida entrenando para encontrarla.

Pudo olfatear y degustar la melodía, morderla con rabia e intoxicarse con la nostalgia y el vigor que se acribillada en sus uñas que hormigueaban y que extendía la sensación más allá de las fronteras en donde deberían estar, sino que se enterró en corazón, cerebro y nervios.

Luego se sintió inerme y frágil, desarmado pieza tras pieza, sus capas cayeron y su fuerte con él, ante el sonido que se deslizaba como una sensible caricia. Presa del desconsuelo, y su propia esperanza, del frío erizándole la piel y el calor arremolinado en sus huesos, irradiando una ardiente ambivalencia sofocante en la avalancha de memorias y la paz que le infundía, y la confusión impuesta al no comprender si moría lento o le brotaban alas.

Quentin reproducía la pieza, envolviendo y erigiéndolo en cada salto y puente hacia un nuevo enlongamiento de piel y carne apasionado.

El attitude enrolló a Beck con su pierna derecha, y la eufonía definió una fricción de caderas al compás de su interpretación, como el pas de deux más complicado, el mas íntimo y eufórico.

El esfuerzo se transformó en recompensa y ella en una especie de vasto poder que emanaba por sus poros en el aliento involuntariamente robado de donde lo perdía.

Las notas azotaron en su piel y vibraron debajo de los vellos, haciéndole sudar, jadear y ceder a la extasiada cadencia. La pieza lo transportó a un lado del escenario, y pronto lo llevó al otro, suspendido en el arabesque, solo para demostrar la flexibilidad de su piernas, mientras era consiente de la intensa mirada del profesor.

Sintió la manera en la que Quentin lo sostenía y soportaba, a través de las notas altas y las más angostas, acariciándolo donde el piqué relucía y por debajo de los muslos para auxiliarlo con la postura.

En la devoción de sus dedos, y el insistir de sus pupilas sobre la teclas a las que lanzaba con energía grácil y firme, Peter vio todo lo que aspiraba a ser: libre, efusivo y vehemente. De una perseverancia implacable y atronadora.

Compenetrando su fortaleza palpable en el hueco de la música y su ligereza entusiasta en pies suaves, flotantes, direccionando ambos movimientos arduos, el de dedos y piernas, a través de la bilateralidad sentimental que compartían y que por momentos, atrofiaban su memoria y visión, porque Peter solo veía su rostro y Quentin solo escuchaba esa impulsiva oscilación.

— Eso es Peter, ataca, ataca, siénteme

Su voz inundó junto a la melodía, convenciendo a su silueta, amoldada a las exigencias del deporte, a emplear toda la energía.

— M-mas rápido — dijo Peter a mitad de un giro.

Los dedos de Quentin infundieron mayor destreza a las notas, con una veneración que los recorría a los primeros oleajes del clímax de la pieza, en la cima, cuando lo estaba sintiendo todo y ya no podía percibir más, junto al fuego que estallaba tras su caja torácica y el desenlace en bocanadas tomadas con esfuerzo cuando las puntas por fin se rindieron, sucesoras de un ultimo doble axel.

Cayendo, en la seda de aquellas notas en decrescendo donde Quentin arrulló hasta que el último músculo se venció, en una pose que pronto, se desvaneció al ritmo de los tintineos en el piano.

Cuando terminó, Peter estaba jurando haber muerto y sin embargo, sentirse más vivo que nunca. No sentía las piernas, o si las sentías ellas flaqueaban pero en su pecho había una tormenta de fuegos artificiales. Sentía las tripas enroscadas unas sobre otras, cargando un afanoso anheló y adrenalina.

El aliento le siguió vacilando, más amainado que el acurrucado céfiro de Quentin, pero mirando, siempre mirándolo.

— Creo que quiero besarte — dijo Peter, mientras se ponía en pie.

El pecho de Beck se extendió con una simpática sonrisa.

— Creo que yo también

La respiración del chico era casi tangible, regulada poco a poco por el freno sobre sus movimientos y la cabeza inclinada por delante, para dar la espontanea ilusión de que la barbilla toca el pecho. No estaba recuperando el aliento como Tony le había enseñado, pero en ese instante parecía más asfixiante que esperar a que su pulso retomara su propia danza.

— Eso fue intenso

— Ya lo creo — acervó Beck, medio divertido, antes de secarse las manos contra el pantalón — fue más increíble de lo que pensé

La risa de Peter interrumpió la convulsión en su inhalar y exhalar, lo que en cadena, contagió a Quentin.

— Si que estas más que listo para interpretar esa canción

Peter lo miró ¿En qué momento sucedió?

— No lo hubiese sabido sin ti

Estiró la columna, dirigiendo sus piernas de gelatina a su botella de agua grande.

Tenía la boca seca, así que no hizo mucha bulla luego de que dos gruesas gotas escurrieran por su cuello.

Quentin se levantó, acomodando el taburete y con un pequeño pañuelo blanco, secó las teclas hasta hacerlas chirriar de limpio.

Él titubeó un momento, tonteando con su botella de agua, encerrándose en un grueso abrigo para no contraer una fea neumonía una vez que saliera al viento fresco de Nueva York.

Finalmente, concluyó que no le parecía inapropiado, y si lo era, al diablo todo, no podía ser perfecto.

Así que fue, y luciendo aún más minúsculo en el enorme abrigo, se balanceó frente a él sobre talones.

— Yo... mi competencia será en tres meses, se que falta mucho pero, me gustaría que fuera, ya me di cuenta que en realidad Tony tenía razón y estaba fingiendo tener toda esa pasión que debía ejecutar, y no me hubiese dado cuenta sin ti así que... sería agradable verte ahí

Quentin sonrió.

Peter sonrió.

— Allí estaré — le extendió un brazo, acomodando la columna — ¿Nos vamos?

Aceptó, porque tal vez el resto de la noche también era un pas de deux. 

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre tuve ganas de escribir algo así, cabe mencionar que pese a tener unas cuantas clases de ballet en mi ya poco recordada infancia, realmente no me sabía nada aparte del "plié" y "Jete" así que, tuve que hacer una rigurosa investigación sobre algunos conceptos del ballet y como ejecutarlos. Dios mío, son como dos millones. Lo que me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no volvería a practicar eso jamás. 
> 
> Pas De Deux significa "Paso de dos" es un concepto que hace referencia a un dueto en el ballet clásico.
> 
> El doble axel es un movimiento perteneciente al patinaje artístico, aclaro.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado <3


End file.
